1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a mounting assembly for supporting a hopper and a spreading mechanism on a vehicle for carrying and spreading a material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various related art assemblies disclose a mounting assembly for supporting a hopper and a spreading mechanism on a vehicle for carrying and spreading a material. The hopper has a discharge outlet at its bottom. A drive mechanism is positioned within the hopper for auguring material from the hopper through the outlet and to the spreading mechanism. The drive mechanism has a drive shaft, to which an auger is mounted and extends into the outlet of the hopper. The spreader mechanism includes a spinner mounted to the drive shaft below the auger to receive material as it is augured out of the outlet. The spinner throws the material over a large distribution area.
One such assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,478 having a spreader frame that allows attachment of the spreader to vehicles of different sizes and a hopper support frame disposed between the vehicle and the spreader frame. The hopper spreader frame includes at least one main channel and at least one adjustable channel mated with the main channel to allow the adjustable channel to move with respect to the main channel to extend or retract the overall width of the hopper support frame. In this way, the hopper support frame can be positioned on the rear of the vehicle, such as a pick-up truck, and the adjustable channels extended to the edge of the vehicle for connection to a pivot rod, latching bar or other connecting means. There are bumper mounting brackets that are bolted to the bumper of the vehicle and connected to the adjustable channels. To further secure the spreader assembly to the rear of a pick-up truck, rail mounting brackets may be used. The mounting brackets have a body portion with an underside lip, a generally U-shaped lip, which fits under the bed rail. The body portion rests on top of the bed rail and the lip is received on the bottom of the bed rail. Fasteners, such as for example bolts are threaded through the underside lip and engage the underside of the bed rail to secure the rail mounting brackets in place. To further secure the brackets, a slotted opening is formed in the body portion for receipt of a toggle bolt. The toggle bolt engages the stake pocket of the pick-up truck and further secures the bracket in place. However, '478 patent does not disclose a mounting assembly having a three-point mounting system that incorporates a hitch support mounted to the hitch receiver of the vehicle and that does not require mounting to the bed of the vehicle.
Another assembly shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,771 discloses a spreader being mounted to a structural framework of a chassis of a lawnmower. A tubular mounting bracket is permanently secured to the chassis and connects to the spreader. The '771 patent does not disclose a mounting assembly having a three-point mounting system that is attached at both the bumper and the frame of the vehicle. Yet another assembly shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,100 discloses a carrier assembly for mounting on a vehicle hitch. The assembly has a tube extending into the hitch receiver which supports a compartment body. A threaded body contacts a bumper of the vehicle and is adjustable for supporting the compartment body. However, the '100 patent does not disclose a mounting assembly having a three-point mounting system using bumper brackets and the hitch support.
Various other assemblies are known to those skilled in the art to be mounted to the hitch receiver of vehicles and are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,151,806; 6,481,948; and 5,423,394. The '806 patent discloses a rear mounted snow plow that is mounted in the hitch receiver. A conventional spreader may also be mounted to the snow plow, but the '806 patent does not disclose the spreader being supported by the bumper of the vehicle. The '948 patent discloses a three-point mounting system for a vehicle known as a “5th Wheel”. The frame is supported by the bumper and is mounted into the bed of the vehicle, i.e., the 5th wheel. The '948 patent does not disclose a mounting assembly being mounted into the hitch receiver and supported by the bumper of the vehicle. The '394 patent discloses a three-point mounting system, but the three mounting points extend from a tube mounted into the hitch receiver. The '394 patent does not disclose supporting a frame on the bumper in combination with the hitch receiver.
The related art assemblies are characterized by one or more inadequacies. One problem with conventional spreader assemblies is the time required to install them on a vehicle and the damage done to the vehicle when the units are installed. Common spreader frame structures, as described above, are difficult to install. The various components of the frame structure have to be properly positioned and then holes drilled into the truck bed or rails and bumper. Several hours are required for a typical assembly. Additionally, the spreader support frames are designed for a particular vehicle which creates the need for large inventories of frames to fit various vehicles. Also, the support for these frames is derived from the bed of vehicle, as well as the bumper, to provide support to the assembly. If the vehicle bed was to be made of a different, less sturdy, material, such as plastic, the support frames become unstable. It is a desire of those in the vehicle industry to manufacture vehicles having plastic beds, therefore, these related art assemblies would not be as secure when mounted to the plastic bed.